narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3
is the sixth installment in the Ultimate Ninja series, announced as an exclusive title for the PlayStation Portable on July 17, 2009. It was released in Japan on December 10, 2009. Namco Bandai has released the North-American version on May 11, 2010 and has released the European version on May 14 2010. The game features 4-player local multi-player battles, as well as characters from Naruto Shippūden's sixth season, including Sasuke and the members of Hebi. It also features a team jutsu, like Naruto and Jiraiya perform Rasengan at the same time. It includes a story arc designed by Cyberconnect2 that is unique to this game, as well as a regular one that follows the Naruto Shippūden storyline and one that follows Sasuke's story. It has 50 playable characters, however pre-timeskip characters are not available. Demo A demo of the game has been released on 5/4/10 and it's available on PSN (PlayStationNetwork). The demo features 4 playable characters (Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Pain and Konan), 3 stages and 2 game modes. One of them is Free Battle Mode and the other one is Wireless Battle Mode. In Free Battle Mode the player can fight against CPU. In Wireless Battle Mode the player can fight another friend via Ad-Hoc. Characters Parenthesis indicate character's multiple Awakening Modes. *Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) *Chiyo *Chōji Akimichi (Super Expansion Jutsu Mode) *Deidara (C2 Mode) *Gaara (Kazekage Mode) *Hidan (Cursed Technique) *Hinata Hyūga *Ino Yamanaka ( Tenka Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Tsukuyomi Mode) *Jiraiya (Sage Mode) *Jūgo *Kabuto Yakushi (Orochimaru possession) *Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyo Sharingan Mode) *Young *Kakuzu (Thread Mode) *Kankurō *Karin *Kiba Inuzuka ( Fanged Beast Mode) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Konan (Angel Mode) *Kurenai Yūhi (Hazy Dance Mode) *Might Guy (Gate Of Opening Mode) *Minato Namikaze (Yellow Flash Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Red Chakra Mode, Four-Tailed State Mode, Ultimate Mode) *Neji Hyūga (Byakugan Mode) *Obito Uchiha *Orochimaru *Pain (Deva Path, Animal Path, Asura Path) *Rock Lee ( Gate Of Opening Mode) *[[Sai (Rapid Writing Mode) *Sakura Haruno (Medical Ninjutsu Mode) *Sasori (Hiruko, True Form) *Sasuke Uchiha (Cursed Mark Second State Mode) *Shikamaru Nara (Tenryaku Mode) *Shino Aburame *Shizune *Suigetsu Hōzuki (Water State Mode *Temari *Tenten ( Concealed Weapon Mode) *Tobi (Lightning Fast Mode) *Tsunade *Yamato Trivia *Three of the Six Paths of Pain are playable while the other three can be used as support characters. *Kabuto with Orochimaru's remains never fought in the anime and showed little of his power in the manga. *Naruto's house is a restored feature from the previous Ultimate Ninja games. *This is the first Ultimate Ninja game to feature up to 4 player battles. *The combinations can be 1p vs 1p , 1p vs 2p , 1p vs 3p , and 2p vs 2p. *A Special Game Only Arc is included between the "Sasuke Reunion" and "The Formation of Hebi" Arcs. It revolves around Naruto trying to stop a man named Shinga from using a forbidden seed, called the "Demon Shinki". *Although Kabuto and Kabuto with Orochimaru's remains are the same, they're featured as two different people. Reception *This game recieved mixed to poor reviews. Gamespot exclaimed, while it had tons of things to unlock and many chracters to play as, it just didn't have the fun of a true Naruto game. IGN reviewed it as an average game with lots of unlockables, but limited gameplay. External links Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 Website Category:Video games